Scroll 26: The Bow
The Bow & Arrow and Sea Bathing is the twenty-sixth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Isshu becomes affected by a Chuunin's love-controlling abilities, making him fight with an idol over winning Nanami's heart. Plot Ishuu is hanging out with the trio. Yousuke anxiously asks how Ikkou is doing, Ishuu says he's fine. Nanami explains that she has to go, she has an audition that will have a famous TV star. They start getting excited, he leaves in a huff. He is not going to stay if they will talk nonsense. Meanwhile, Chuupid strikes people to be in love with random things. Ikkou spots him. A man goes into a van to get the TV star Katsuya. He goes outside and gets hit by Chuupid's arrow. Nanami is greeted by her agent and they run off. Ishuu arrives to the site and sees Chuupid's arrow. Ishuu ninja streaks in front of a cameraman and takes a hit. He chases after Chuupid. Nanami and her agent come out ofKatsuya's van. Katsuya is recovering from the hit, he spots Nanami and falls in love for her. Her agent drags her into his van and she resists. Ishuu spots her and falls for her too. Chuupid continues hitting people, they fall in love with the first person or thing they see. The Jakanja are trying to figure what's the point if this doesn't kill people, falling in love isn't going to rot the world. Sargain tells them to wait & see. Ikkou is on break at work and spots Ishuu in deep thought. "I'm in love." Ikkou spits out his drink. Meanwhile, Nanami is dressed in her kimono and receives roses from Katsuya. Her agent hauls her and the roses away. Nanami sings her song and when she is done, lighting strikes. Isshu appears from the lighting. He holds out aclosed scroll. "These are my feelings. Take it." He leaves and she reads that he wrote, ""To my dear Nanami... I beg your pardon for the abruptness of this message, but I'm in love with you! Isshu Kasumi." Yousuke is shocked when he reads this in the base. Later, Ishuu begs Yousuke and kouta to know how to win Nanami's heart. They suggest a cute animal as a present. Kouta wonders if they should encourage this. Ikkou lets loose his chameleon cloth and realizes his bro's serious about this. Nanami waits in the city and her friends watch from the bushes. Isshuu arrives with a gift for her... a cow. Everyone scratches their heads. He asks if she hate sit. She says it is not a love or hate thing. Katsuya arrives in his yellow car to pick up Nanami. Isshu is upset at his intentions. Katsuya says that Nanami is his most precious girl. Nanami quickly apologizes to Isshu and enters the car. Katsuya says in English, "Cow-boy, go home." He puts on his sunglasses and drives off with Nanami. Isshu throws a hissy fit, leaving the cow alone. Nanami and Katsuya are playing with aball in the beach when they encounter Isshu.He runs passed Nanami. And punches Katsuya. Nanami grabs Isshu and tries to stop him. Chuupid arrives and scares off the girls. Nanami is about to transform but Isshu walks in front of her. Isshu transforms. Tatsuya comes up behind Nanami and Isshu protects them both. Katsuya grabs Isshu's hand and flips him over. He goes over the Goraijer. "Hey! You think you're the only one who can be a hero?!" Katsuya takes out the ShurikenBall, shocking Isshu and Nanami. He transforms into Shurikenger. Nanami thinks all this was just an act to lure in the Jakanja. But he calls her Honey, and which gets Isshu to grab him by his shield. Nanami tries to split them up. They start fighting each other. Chuupid attacks Nanami, she transforms and goes down. Oboro calls the others. Shurikenger and Kuwagaraijer come to her aid. They then both take a hit for her. With another hit, all 3 go down. Wendinu and Furabijou are both in swimsuits and are watching. They try getting up but they can't, only Isshu does. He staggers towards the foe. He takes a hit and his weapon goes down. He continues to get hit. "You have to stop! You'll die, Isshu!" she cries. "Anything for you," he replies. He takes one bit hit. He is still standing after it. Furabijou thought love would make them weak. Red and Yellow arrive saying love is stronger. "I don't think you can understand," Kabuto says to the women, coming up behind them. Isshu continues staggering towards Chuupid. Chuupid tries blasting but Isshu forces the weapon out of his hand and punches him. Shurikenger tosses Ishuu his gadget and he captures it with his staff. He slashes him up, grabs him up in the air as he explodes. Nanami is touched. Isshu goes back and Ikkou holds him up. The spell breaks on both. Wendinu calls the Copy Giant on her personal device. Nanami falls her knees. Tenkujin arrives. Gouraijin is formed and they fight the foe. Gourajin blocks a hit for Shurikenger. They then form Tenkugoraijin. Oboro is just plain miffed. They fly up in the air, avoid the foe's shots and destroy Chuupid. The Hurricanger applaud them from below. Shurikenger tells them he'd known Chupid was coming, so he'd snuck up on the real actor, making him go to sleep and took his place. He stored the real one in the back, when the man came for him. And so he'd been careless and got hit by the arrow. He laughs at his own folly. Then he bids the other five farewell and takes off in his mecha. Nanami knew it was too good to be true for Katsuya to fall in love with her. Isshu apologizes but it seems he truly does feel something for her. Kouta and Yousuke use this opportunity to tease him affectionately. He makes them shut up. Nanami tells him he was really great and takes his hand and thanks him. He thinks to himself how can he tell her how he really feels. She bids him goodbye and the trio leave. The brothers keep walking, but he can't help but stop and look back at the trio. He looks down at his hand. Then he puts his gloves back on and walks on. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Assiatant Director: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 29, . **Both episodes involve several main characters being falsely in love with the same girl; in this case being Isshuu and Shurikenger. *'Viewership': 5.2% *Masaya Matsukaze played Shun Namiki/MegaBlue in 1997's "Megaranger". He is the second Megaranger alum to be a Shurikenger decoy and the first non-Red warrior to do so. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa